1. We completed analysis of the main case-control study and published approximately 50 reports in peer-reviewd journals. 2. We demonstrated that the patterns of risk vary according to the sub-type of lymphoma. 3. We showed that genetic risk factors for occurrance of NHL also predicted survival; We're continuing to explore other sub-types to compare the patterns of etilogy and survival. 4. To investigate the affective genetic polymorphism with more power, we pooled the data from two tother canse-control studies, one from Yale and one from New South Wales. 5. We continued to collaborate with InterLymph and we reported on the pooled estimates for overweight, sunlight, hepatitis C virus, hair dyes, and reproductive history. 6. We combined environmental data from other sources with study data to continue to investigate environmental risks. This work is ongoing.